Beck Invades Personal Space
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck and Jade have a fight can everything be remedied at Sikowitz's method acting challenge? Enjoy Serene Cullen


AN: This is what came to my sick twisted brain when Robbie told Beck that he invaded people's personal space. The first part is mostly set up but halfway through is where Sleepover at Sikowitz's takes place so there are spoilers for it if you read this. You've been warned ENJOY ~Serene Cullen

Beck Invades Personal Space

"Jade," Beck growled at her as she once again flipped the person they passed in his car off. The guy honked loudly and revved his engine. Behind them came a cop who turned his lights on and asked both cars to pull over. "Really Jade," Beck said glaring over at her.

"He deserved it," Jade said nonchalantly.

"And I deserve a ticket for it?" he yelled as he pulled to the side.

"You didn't do anything wrong so if the shit for brains cop gives you a ticket then it's not my fault he's brain dead."

Beck sighed exasperated as he turned the engine off and rolled his window down for the officer. "Hand me the registration and stuff from the glove box," Beck said to Jade.

"Get it yourself," she snarled. He looked over at her incredulously. "If you're going to make me be polite when I ask you for stuff you do the same," she glared at him.

"Wow Jade," Beck said rolling his eyes. He reached over her and grabbed the information from the glove box. The other driver was already allowed to leave and now the policeman came over to Beck and Jade.

"Sir I need to see your license and- Beck?" both teens looked up and saw Officer Vega at the window.

"Great," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Beck what are you doing getting pulled over?" Officer Vega's tone was cold and disapproving.

"Uh I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding sir I mean it was the other guy who was revving his engine at us not the other way around."

Jade picked up on Beck's seeming need to stay on Officer Vega's good side and raised an eyebrow in interest and distaste.

"That is true," Officer Vega pondered and the two heard a door open somewhere.

"Dad what's taking so- Beck," ugh it was Vega, Tori of course since Jade wouldn't have been so annoyed if it had been Trina. "Dad you know Beck's a good kid," Tori intervened "he doesn't need grief from his parents over something that's not his fault." Her dad looked down at her and Beck smiled up at her from the car.

Jade bit her lip to keep herself from saying something she'd regret however she did open his passenger door, crawl out, and slam it shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" Officer Vega asked clearly annoyed.

"Where ever I want it's a free country," Jade's sarcastic voice said.

"Jade," Beck called.

"What?" she asked turning back to him a few feet ahead of the car on the sidewalk.

"Get back in the car," he said annoyed and embarrassed by her antics.

"I will not 'get back in the car'," she announced.

"Why not?" he entertained.

"Because you're not the boss of me."

"Jade I'm in the middle of talking to the police you can't just get up and leave and expect me to chase you down right now."

"I never said I wanted you to come after me Beck," she shot back the argument going up in volume.

"Why don't we all just calm down," Tori tried.

"Why don't you just go screw yourself Vega no one was talking to you."

"That's it," Officer Vega said clearly annoyed by Jade's antics towards his daughter. "Here you go," he said handing Beck a ticket.

"Daddy," Tori whined "don't punish Beck for something his horrible girlfriend did."

"Horrible?" Jade said raising an eyebrow and walking dangerously towards the brunette.

"Yes I said it you're a horrible rotten person who isn't deserving of Beck," Tori yelled.

"Oh and who is deserving?" Jade narrowed her eyes.

"Why I think I'd make a _perfect_ girlfriend for Beck."

"Beck doesn't like sluts sorry hun it won't work."

"Jade," Beck's warning tone came in a tight controlled way. "If you keep this up I swear-"

"You swear what Beck?" she challenged him pushing him like always. Only today was the wrong day to push him.

"We're done Jadelyn!" he finally yelled from the car. Tori's eyes lit up quickly with repressed desires while Jade's lit with surprise. Officer Vega discreetly tore the ticket up and Jade walked to Beck's car. She opened the passenger door ducked inside grabbed his keys before he realized what was happening and slammed the door shut again. "Jade," he yelled at her also coming out of his car. She smirked one of her Jade smirks, except it was different it was filled with hurt and pain, but Beck didn't see that. Then she raked his key along the side of his car, threw the keys into a bush somewhere and strolled off.

Beck stared after her incredulously. Officer Vega went after her and Tori walked towards Beck. "What's he going to do to her?" Beck asked as he walked towards the bush to find his keys.

"He'll probably arrest her and take her in for destruction of property," Tori said joining him at the bush. She sighed and added "I can probably ask him not to if you-"

"No," Beck cut in "I hope she gets what she deserves." Beck's voice was colder than usual and Tori was happy to see it directed at his _ex_-girlfriend.

"Found 'em," Tori said handing him his keys. Beck sighed taking them from her hands and looking at his keyed up car. Jade sure didn't half ass anything.

"I'll add resisting arrest to your charges young lady and that won't look great," Officer Vega's voice could be heard.

"I'm not resisting arrest," Jade shouted "I'm resisting walking since your dumb ass made me sprain my ankle."

"Insulting a cop that will go on there too, you're making a fine rap sheet for yourself."

"We'll see how much of it holds when they see the camera footage," Jade said causing Officer Vega to freeze.

"What camera?" he asked.

Jade motioned with her head to the security camera on a nearby building zoomed on them. "Have fun with that you'll be lucky if you don't get fired for this. It probably won't help any to mention my mom's a major movie producer and will haul your ass in front of paparazzi and make your life hell. To top it all off too if I am taken in all I have to do is request her to ban Tori's name from every director's list and it's done. So you can stop sending her to Hollywood Arts since she'll never get a job," Jade's words were well planned out and delivered like an actress they were all however very true.

Tori watched in disbelief as her father uncuffed Jade and she was free to do whatever she pleased.

"Tori we're leaving," he said without looking at her.

"Uh actually dad Beck invited me over to his house," Tori lied.

"Fine I'll see you at home," he got in his car and drove away.

Jade looked at the pair from the sidewalk where she nursed her sprained ankle. Beck glanced over worry on his face but when he saw Jade's eyes he turned away again, she'd scratched his car.

"Why don't you really come over Tori?" Beck offered "I can't cook or anything and the place is a bit of a mess but you're welcome. Besides tonight's movie night and I'd feel lame watching them alone."

"Sure," Tori perked up.

Jade cast her eyes down she clutched her bag close to her with the movie she'd rented for them tonight, well really for him since she had no desire to see it. It was some alien flick but he loved aliens. Jade didn't know why she'd done it, why she'd keyed his car. Ok yes she did, she hated him for breaking up with her because of Tori. But now she didn't care, she just wanted him back.

She looked up at where she'd sat down and it turned out to be right in front of Beck's car. She stared at the key indent she'd made and ran her pale fingers over the marks lightly. Thinking, hoping, praying that as she ran her fingers along the marks they'd disappear. But of course they didn't, they remained just mocking her.

"Excuse me Jade," Tori said actually mocking her and using her leg to push her out of the car doors way. She climbed into the seat that belonged solely to Jade. Jade pushed herself up off the cement and began to limp her way towards her house. She didn't hear the car start and was surprised to feel an arm around her back and under her legs as she lost touch with the ground.

"Tori go to the back," Beck's voice instructed as he walked over with Jade in his arms. The tough girl looked up at her boy's eyes and smiled a small smile. She hadn't lost him after all.

Tori complained but obeyed and Beck set Jade in her seat. He buckled her in and as he withdrew she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered a 'thank you' that Tori never heard. Beck smiled lightly but by the time he was in the driver's seat again it was gone.

Jade didn't pay much attention to Beck's destination but cringed when she saw he was stopped in the driveway of her house. She looked over at him mouth open a bit in surprise. If anyone should be getting dropped off it was Tori.

"What?" Beck asked looking at her.

Her mouth snapped shut with pressure that would have scared a crocodile and she shoved the door open. "Nothing," she snarled getting out. She limped up her driveway and pounded viciously on her door. Her father opened the door and she disappeared inside.

Tori did end up staying over for movie night and they watched a movie Beck had found in his car. It was a movie he had been dying to see this one about aliens. Tori went home at about midnight and Beck went to sleep.

The next day in Sikowitz's class he was trying to teach everyone method acting but pretty much failing. He was very upset at the end of class so out of kindness Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Robbie all stayed to try and cheer him up. Unfortunately that ended up in a challenge method acing session at Sikowitz's.

"So Andre what will Tori be playing?" Sikowitz asked.

Andre got up on stage and announced "Tori will be a female cop who wears too much red lipstick and loves Raisen Bran," Tori smiled oddly at him.

"Alright Beck what will Cat be playing?"

"Cat will be a 50s comedian," Beck said and Cat smiled widely entertained.

"Cat what will Robbie be playing?"

"Robbie will be a motivational speaker who drank a weird beverage that makes his legs go crazy."

"Robbie what will Beck be playing?"

"Beck will be a British guy who invades people's personal space."

"Tori what will Jade play?"

Tori got up and smirked at Jade who glared in return "Jade will be playing a sweet Alabama girl who loves everyone and is very helpful."

Jade was right to glare. "Jade lastly what will Andre be playing?"

"Andre will be a pregnant man who just ran a marathon," Jade announced before sitting down again isolated from her now ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Beck," Tori said sitting next to him and Andre. He looked over to her "do you wanna maybe go out for frozen yogurt tonight? Then you can come over and we can drive to Sikowitz's together," she smiled sweetly. Andre catching the conversation felt obligated to tell Jade.

"Hey Jade," Andre said sitting next to the goth girl who was elevating her wrapped ankle.

"What?" Jade asked him annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure Tori just asked Beck out on a date."

"Mh," was all Jade said as she looked down at her phone playing some stupid game on it.

"Aren't you going to go tell her off?" Andre asked surprised.

"I have no business telling Beck what he should or shouldn't do, he can decide who he wants to date now."

"But I mean isn't he dating you?"

Jade looked up and Andre saw one tear fall as she shook her head curtly. Andre's eyes widened "hey I need a favor," Jade said looking at her phone again.

"Sure," Andre replied.

"Carry me out to the parking lot," Andre looked at her oddly but having already agreed her picked up the injured girl and proceeded out. The whole conversation had kept Beck's undivided attention.

"Beck?" Tori asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hm? Oh sorry!" Beck quickly apologized. "I promised Jade I'd pick her up for Sikowitz's already Tori sorry. But frozen yogurts not out of the question," he smiled lightly at the brunette. He needed to get over Jade anyways.

"Why are we out here?" Andre asked Jade.

"Go there," she said pointing to Beck's car. Andre obeyed then set her down and waved down a car that entered the lot.

"Hey cuz what's up?" a guy asked Jade.

"Take these," she said handing the guy some keys "and that and fix it understand?" she threw her thumb at Beck's car.

"Will do I'll have it at your house at 6:30 tonight." The guy got out of his car and into Beck's. His friend then got out of the passenger side and drove their car out too.

"Did I just help you let some guy steal Beck's car?" Andre asked.

"No," Jade said rolling her eyes. "I keyed it last night and now I'm getting my cousin to fix it. He just won't have a car until then to do stuff in or go places." The fact that Beck now couldn't attend his date with Tori was an added bonus. "Now you will offer Beck a ride home when he comes out here you understand me," Jade snarled at Andre.

"Yes ma'am," Andre answered right as Beck and Tori exited the building together.

They walked over to where Andre and Jade were standing where Beck had sworn he'd left his car and stopped.

"Where's my car?" Beck asked looking around.

"I gave it to my cousin," Jade shrugged.

"You what!" Beck yelled "how did you even- the spare key I let you make? You used it to give my car away? You've reached a whole new level of bitch Jadelyn," Beck snarled.

"It was my ride home too you know," she said limping towards Cat's car.

"I'll drive you Beck," Tori offered taking his hand softly.

"Nah I'll take Beck home," Andre said pretending oblivious to Tori's advances on him. "We've been tight forever and he used to drive me I'll repay the favor." Andre threw his arm around Beck's shoulder and led him away.

"Uh it's ok to let Tori drive me," Beck said as he still walked to Andre's car.

"Nah man I can't let you do that I'm repaying my favors," Andre said stopping at his car.

"Why are we stopping here?" Beck grumbled as Andre pulled into Jade's driveway.

"I told her I'd grab her too now go knock and get her in," Andre clarified.

Beck got out of the car and without him noticing Andre drove away off to pick up Robbie as he'd actually promised. Beck knocked on Jade's door and her mother answered it also on the phone. "Hold on real quick Jimmy," she said lowering the phone "Jadelyn your loser ex-boyfriend is here!" she called up the stairs. "She'll be down in a minute," she said leaving the doorway.

"Mom I already told you he's not a loser!" Jade screeched running down the stairs on her ankle that was feeling much better. She was surprised to find Beck at her door and not well somewhere he couldn't have heard her. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"How did you get here?" Jade asked dressed in her cute Alabama outfit.

"Andre drove me he said he was picking you up too," Beck said confused.

"Andre's gone," Jade said pointing to her driveway.

Beck spun around and saw the empty driveway "what the hell?" he asked.

Jade smirked at him and stepped outside with him shutting her door and walking over to her driveway. "He's late," she said standing there.

"Who's late?" Beck asked peering down at his watch: 6:50.

"My cousin," Jade said as headlights appears at the end of the street.

"Why's he coming?"

"Take a look," Jade said as her cousin and his friend pulled up.

"Done up all nice for you little cuz," the guy said getting out of Beck's car and patting her head.

"Ya, ya thanks here," she shoved some cash into his hands.

"Have fun," he said tipping his baseball cap and walking to his friend's car.

"So you lent it to him just to get it back and pay him?" Beck asked confused. Jade sighed and grabbed his neck leading him to the passenger side and forcing his head down to stare at the door. "The scratches are gone," he said and she released her hold on his neck.

"I know," she said opening the door and getting in. Beck smiled, they weren't all better yet but at least she was trying for the first time ever.

"Beck, Jade," Sikowitz said allowing us in.

"Why I'm Betsy Sue Goldenheart," Jade mocked in a pretty good Alabama accent and smiled sweetly.

Beck introduced himself as Sir Oliver Kingsley then didn't waste any time invading Sikowitz's personal space. 'Betsy' watched amused and went to greet everyone else.

"Fly!" Sikowitz yelled before going through a window. Everyone stared in shock but Robbie was the first one over.

"Sikowitz are you ok!" he asked alarmed.

"Who, who's there?" Jade saw where this was going and only smirked.

"Robbie," he said still alarmed.

Sikowitz made a buzzer noise then banished Robbie from the premises.

"Why hello there," Jade said walking over to Beck and sitting beside him.

Falling into character as Jade was going to sit next to Beck he pulled her to his lap and begun stroking her hair. "Well it's truly lovely to see you love it must have been a fairly long trip for you."

"Why an even longer one for you Mr. Oliver Kingsley," she cooed.

Jade wasn't sure if she should hope just yet. "Excuse me!" Tori's annoying officer voice cut in. "But would either of you like some Raisin Bran?"

"Why no good officer but thanks a bundle," Jade said her face a bit more sour than her tone.

"What's up with them?" Cat's voice said as she spoke into her microphone. "I mean why are they sitting like that, I wanna know," she said.

"Oh I need some water," pregnant Andre called.

"Would you like some Raisin Bran instead?" Tori offered.

"No just some water please."

"Sinks I mean what's up with them?" Cat asked.

"What's up with this?" a new hot guy asked as he entered the room.

"Who is this highly attractive young man?" Tori asked Sikowitz "as a police officer I need to know."

"This is Chad my nephew," Sikowitz said.

"Ya I'm just on my way to the multiplex," he said.

"I'll go with you to the multiplex I'll go right now," Cat said dropping all pretense of her character.

Sikowitz buzzed again Cat willingly left with Chad.

"To think I was going to share my Raisin Bran with him," Tori cursed.

"You have very lovely hair love," Beck said playing with locks of Jade's hair.

"Why golly that's just about the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said smiling down at Beck.

"Excuse me," Tori said butting in again. "But I'll need to ask you two to separate for indecent exposure and too much public affection."

"But officer I'm not showin anymore than I was when I entered this dandy little dwelling," Jade smirked at Tori who was trying increasingly hard not to lose her character.

"Well yes but," they were cut off as someone knocked on Sikowitz's door. "Someone is at the door!" Tori yelled.

"I'll get it," Sikowitz said.

He opened it and it was Andre's grandmother who promptly got him disqualified.

"Well it's such a shame to see that marathon runner go, I was hopin to help with the baby," Jade cooed.

"Well that's awfully kind of you love," Beck said. "Perhaps you could help me with a problem I've been having."

"Why golly Mr. Oliver Kingsley I'd just love to," she said smiling sweetly while her eyes asked 'what the hell.'

"Alrighty oh then you just come this way," he came up behind her in her personal space and took her into the bathroom closing and locking the door.

"Why Mr. Oliver Kinsley what in the name of all things good are we doin in here?"

"Well if you could perhaps help me ma'am it appears to me that my jacket my be trying to kill me," he said glaring at the fabric.

"Golly no!" she cried gasping and raising her hands to cover her mouth. "Why I'll have to get that off just right away!" she said taking it off of him and kindly hanging it up.

"Why thank you madam I believe now we can- oh heavens!" he cried making choking noises.

"Oh Mr. Kingsley whatever is that matter?" Jade cried as Beck continued to 'choke.'

"It wasn't my jacket!" he cried "my jacket was only trying to save me from the real monster!"

"A monster?" Jade asked alarmed.

"My shirt, my shirt and tie are working together to kill me!"

"Heavens!" Jade cried as she ripped them off liking where Beck was taking this.

"Why, why thank you," Beck gasped. "Now I fear I must invade your personal space," he said capturing her lips with his.

Her eyes fluttered closed and it felt good to kiss Beck again.

"Why Mr. Kingsley," Jade cooed when he released her lips. "Being the kind farm girl I am I, I must offer to make you more comfortable by offering to take my shirt off as well. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed by being the only one."

"Why that'd be lovely love shall I help you?"

"Why Mr. Kingsley I wouldn't ever reject you're help." So Beck first untied the knot at the bottom of the shirt that used to be his, then undid the buttons and pushed it from Jade's shoulders. He pushed her to the floor and kissed her hard. One hand went underneath her to undo the white lacy bra she had on. The other hand went under her head to keep it from hitting the tile.

"Excuse me!" Tori banged on the door "but I'm a police officer and I need to search this premises," Jade looked annoyed but Beck kissed her and pulled her up.

He pulled her bare chested form against his to keep her hidden from view. "Well here you go officer," Beck said opening the door and not dropping character. Tori poked around and openly glared at Jade who was hugging against Beck.

"Excuse me ma'am but I do believe that you are pestering this fine young Brit."

"Not at all," Beck immediately butted in. "I invaded her personal space but as you can see she's kind enough to let me continue."

"Hugs are swell," Jade cooed snuggling her face into his neck.

"If everything's alright then officer," Beck said leaving Jade to face the wall and ushering Tori out.

Once the door was clicked locked again Jade spun to face Beck and she captured his lips. His hands roamed her naked back and one snaked around the front and cupped her breast.

Her hands traced his abs a few times before undoing his belt and removing his pants. She moaned lightly as he began to pinch and rub her nipple. Soon he lowered his mouth to it and sucked and nipped at it while his hands undid her shorts. Now both were only in their lower undergarments and Jade rubbed her sex on his.

Beck moaned lightly around Jade's nipple as she gratified his biggest turn-on. Both had the same thought at the same time their hands slipped into each other's underwear.

Jade firmly gripped Beck's shaft and Beck slid a finger immediately inside Jade. Both began to move and without thinking they fell to the floor. They didn't even finish with second base as they fervently removed the last pieces of clothing. Slowly Beck reentered Jade without any resistance due to her excitement. He moaned "oh Jade," and buried his head in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her and moaned as well "Beck."

"Eh! And double eh!" came Sikowitz's voice from the other side of the door.

The two almost didn't hear him since Beck started to move and Jade started to claw. He was quick inside her and she pulled him deeper with every thrust. She moved her legs to cup his back and pull him closer and closer. When she began to tighten and their moans grew louder they knew they were almost done. She bit his neck roughly hoping to draw blood so it would shout that he was hers. He raked his nails down her sides where little cat scratches would sit for the next week.

'Beck' and 'Jade' echoed in the house as the lovers came inside one another both knowing they were safe because Jade was on the pill. They stayed like that for a moment panting and sweaty. But happy, they were in utter bliss to be back together and didn't care that they were eliminated.

"Wait," was heard from the other side of the door. "So if Beck and Jade are both out then, I win!" Tori yelled excited. Jade grabbed the first shirt she found which happened to be Beck's and threw it on walking out with a smug smirk.

"Congratulations Tori," Jade said in her normal voice once again. "You win method acting and I," she said as Beck walked out with pants on and holding the rest of their clothes. "I win Beck," Beck draped his jacket over her offering only a little more coverage. "Between you an me," Jade whispered walking up to Tori's ear "I think I got the better deal."

With that Beck&Jade left Sikowitz's house officially banished for losing the method acting challenge.


End file.
